


Sunshine after the Rain

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Daddy Ian, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Gallavich, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Shameless, Toddler, daddy mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian Gallagher finally has what he's wanted since he was 17, and nothing can ruin his good mood not even a flashback to his first depressive episode.This is the first fic of an ongoing series about family, life, and two guys in love.





	Sunshine after the Rain

       At 21 years old, Ian Gallagher never thought he would be raising a child, especially not a 3 year old, but here he is doing all the duties a parent has to do, such as cooking breakfast and giving night time baths. Things weren't exactly all sunshine and rainbows from the beginning, but now Ian wouldn’t change a single thing.

        Ian started out the Tuesday morning like any other. He rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on, at this point he wasn’t sure which ones belonged to him and which belonged to Mickey so he just grab one and pulled them up. He went into the bathroom and relieved himself then grabbed his meds from the cabinet and poured them into his hand from the slot marked Tuesday and walked into the kitchen, meds in hand and filled up a glass with water from the tap and swallowed them all at once. After finishing with his meds and putting the glass upside down in the drying rack, Ian began making breakfast which consisted of banana pancakes for his two favorite boys and a bagel with cream cheese for himself. Ian then set out all the breakfast items on the table and walked back into the bedroom. He saw Mickey sleeping peacefully and couldn’t help but smile to himself. Ian then walked over and got down on his knees so that his face was now even with Mickey’s. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Mickey’s lips. Instead of opening his eyes or kissing back, Mickey’s mouth slowly turned upwards into a smile.

“Mmm, good morning,” Mickey said voice groggy from sleep.

“Good morning. Breakfast is ready,” Ian said.

“M’kay. Did you wake the runt up yet?” Mickey asked rubbing his eyes.

“No, not yet. I wanted to see you first,” Ian said smiling.

“K, I’ll get him. Go take your meds,” Mickey said raising up in bed looking around for the other pair of boxers. Ian rolled his eyes then walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed the blue and white striped underwear.

“Already done. Now come on before the food gets cold,” Ian said. Mickey slipped the boxers on and followed Ian out of the room. Ian went into the other bedroom right next to theirs and saw a sleeping Yevgeny in his toddler bed. Ian walked over and starting rubbing his back.

“Yevy buddy, it’s time to wake up,” Ian said. Yev just whined then flipped around so he was now facing the wall. “I made you and Daddy’s favorite!” Ian said in a sing song voice. Yev then jumped up excitedly.

“Bana pancake?!” he said.

“Yup,” Ian said smiling. Yevgeny wrapped his little arms around Ian’s neck and said,

“Tank you, Een!” then went running out of the room. Ian smiled shaking his head before he got up off the little racecar bed and started pulling the comforter up and fixing the pillows.

      Once he was finished making Yev’s bed, Ian joined them at the kitchen table, taking a bite out of his bagel. “How are the pancakes?” Ian asked looking up at Mickey and Yev who both then used the hand they weren’t hold their forks with and stuck their thumbs up at Ian. Ian chuckled lightly. He absolutely loved his little family more than anything in this world.

* * *

**_April 2014_ **

_It was going on a month since Ian first stopped getting out of bed, and Mickey  had tried everything he could think of. He thought of calling Ian’s family again, but the last time he did that they just told him ‘oh don’t worry about it Mickey, there’s nothing you can do but wait.’ so he wasn’t trying that again. Mickey walked into his bedroom with a sandwich and a glass of water. Some days Ian would let Mickey feed him the food a little at a time, or allow him to assist in taking him to the bathroom when necessary, but apparently today was not the day. Mickey held the small torn off piece of sandwich to Ian’s mouth, but he just closed his eyes and covered his face up with the blanket he had. Mickey huffed. “Come on, Ian you have to eat something.” Ian just said his usual ‘Leave me alone.’ and that was it. Frustration taking over Mickey threw the plate with the sandwich across the room causing the plate to shatter. Ian didn’t so much as flinch. Mickey then left the room and started storming towards the front door._

_“Where are you going?” Svetlana said accent thick._

_“To have a fucking drink,” Mickey said head low huffing on his way out the door._

_Svetlana then walked over to Mickey’s bedroom door which was left open. Taking a deep breath she walked over to a bassinet that was sitting beside the couch and laid Yevgeny inside it. She then stomped into the bedroom and yanked the covers off of Ian’s still body._

_“Get up,” Svetlana said firmly. When Ian didn’t move she raised her voice. “You have laid in bed long enough now get up you lazy sack of shit!”_

_At the words Ian slowly opened his eyes to look at the woman in front of him. He was never very fond of the woman, but at this moment he had to say he did respect her a little more, so he put together all the energy he could muster and slowly raised up to a sitting position._

_“Good, now I am going to go make sandwich. In the meantime drink this,”  she said grabbing the water Mickey left behind off the nightstand and thrusting it in Ian’s direction. Ian took hold of the glass then with a shaky hand raised it to his lips and took small sips._

_A while later Svetlana came back with a new sandwich and sat on the side of the bed as she tore pieces off for Ian to eat. Once all the food and drink were gone, Svetlana helped Ian the rest of the way out of bed and got him into the bathroom to relieve his bladder, and even managed to get him showered and dressed in a fresh T-Shirt and boxers. Once they got all that finished she told him to sit on the couch instead of getting back into bed. Sitting on the living room sofa, Ian looked around the room. He realized that he  hadn’t fully seen this room since that night he stayed with Mickey and they argued over Seagal vs Van Damme. While looking around he noticed the bassinet beside him with the sleeping baby inside. Without even thinking about it, he picked up the sleeping child who then woke up from the sudden movement and started whimpering. “Shhh. It’s ok, Ian’s here,” he said. Yevgeny started cooing at him and reached a hand up touching Ian’s face. Ian melted into the touch and let a tear fall. For the first time in weeks it wasn’t a tear of sadness, it was one that said this is what I need._

_Svetlana came back into the living room after cleaning up the broken glass from earlier and saw Ian holding Yevgeny. She almost went over and snatched the baby away, but seeing the two together she thought maybe the redhead wasn’t as bad as she made him out to be._

* * *

 

Ian was smiling at the little family he made for himself and thought, _yeah, I’m gonna be just fine._


End file.
